Cookie Run: OvenBreak
"Cookie Run 2" redirects here. Not to be confused with OvenBreak, a 2009 game by the same developer. Cookie Run: OvenBreak (often shortened as CROB) is a game created by Devsisters, released on 26 September 2016 in Canada, Sweden, Netherlands, Philippines, Hong Kong, and Australia, with a pre registration event that is no longer running.[http://pre.cookierun.com/en "CookieRun: OvenBreak - Pre-registration" - Accessed 12 October 2016.] Cookie Run: Ovenbreak has since released globally on 27 October 2016, except for China. This is the first game that Devsisters has released since the last time they launched LINE Cookie Run on January 2014, and marks their departure from using the LINE and Kakao instant messaging platform. While Cookie Run: OvenBreak retains most attributes from the previous Cookie Run (including the side-scrolling arcade), it significantly changes the graphic style, scoring, and leaderboard system, while also introducing brand new Cookies, Pets, and treasures. It includes mechanics not previously implemented in LINE Cookie Run and Kakao Cookie Run, from a Champions League to a Breakout Mode. Differences from Cookie Run * Some cookies’ and pets' abilities and combination bonuses have been changed. * The Life system was abolished, but there is now a limit on how many times each cookie can run for before having to rest. ** The number of running times and recovery time are as follows. Features Trophy Race In Trophy Race, the player can choose 2 Cookies, one to start with and a relay. The goal is to join 10 other players (save for Land 1, which is mostly bot players to ease players into the game) in races to gain as many points as possible within the set time limit. After the time limit expires, the 10 players will have their scores ranked, and receive a reward (or penalty) based on ranking. One of the two rewards are Gold Tickets, which can be used to open Gold Chests after receiving 10 (more than 10 can be obtained, but only 4 Gold Chests can be opened within a certain time frame). The second of the rewards are Trophies, which can be obtained or lost based on how well the player scores. The amount of trophies a player has determines which of the 8 lands (9 if the Champion's League is counted) the player can participate in. Breakout Mode In the Breakout Mode, you can choose up to a certain number of Cookies in 3 different episodes (20 in Escape from the Oven, 7 in City of the Millennial Tree, and 3 in Black Sugar Pirate Ship) to relay run with. The goal is to run as much as possible and score as high as possible. All Cookies must be matched to a Pet to run! If you own 20 Cookie and 8 Pets, you will only be able to run 8 times. After each run, you will be sent back to the main screen to recharge. Once you participate, you'll receive a weekly reward according to your best score. You can restart a Breakout using Crystals or Breakout Replay Tickets, but the price of reset increases as you go. Cookie Trials In Cookie Trials, you can play different trials (a level with goals and missions) for certain cookies. In order to access a cookie’s trial, you must obtain the needed Cookie and their Pet. Each trial has a total of 16 ranks that can be reached by getting a certain amount of points, and 25 bonus missions that can be completed to gain rewards. As of Cherry Blossom Cookie’s release, every new cookie released also gets a new trial. Champions League A league only for champions! In the Champions League, you play in 3 different stages using a limited amount of cookies and pets. The 3 stages change from season to season. Each season lasts around a week. The total scores for the 3 arenas will be combined to be ranked globally. Getting a top score globally will lead to more valuable rewards. You can also pay tribute to statues of the top 3 scorers daily to get small rewards in the Hall of Fame. To qualify into the champions league, you need at least 9500 trophies earned from Trophy Race. Island of Memories The Island of Memories is a set of 3 islands, each with 50 stages. Each island corresponds to a certain Cookie (Hero Cookie, Cheerleader Cookie, and an island shared by Dr. Wasabi Cookie and Mustard Cookie). Each island also has a different boss, focusing on unique mechanics not seen in any other mode. Each level has 3 stars to earn by completing different objectives. Rewards can be earned by reaching certain amounts of stars in each island. Friendly Run Friendly Run is a mode where you run together with a friends or random player and collect Pirate Coins to gain points. Certain Cookie combos can give bonus affects, such as GingerBrave and GingerBright providing extra health. True and Firm Friendship missions can be completed to gain rewards. Cookies See also: List of Cookies/OvenBreak Majority of LINE Cookies returned to this installment, with new Cookies introduced alongside. Pets See also: List of Pets/OvenBreak Majority of LINE Pets returned to this installment, with new Pets introduced alongside. Treasures See also: Treasures Lands Events Splash Screens Season 1= CROB Splash Screen Original.png|Original CROB Splash Screen Christmas 2016.png|Christmas 2016 CROB Splash Screen Wasabi & Mustard.png|Wasabi and Mustard's release |-| Season 2= CROB Splash Screen Season 2.png|Season 2 CROB Splash Screen Christmas 2017.png|Christmas 2017 CROB Splash Screen Ice Candy.png|Ice Candy's release CROB Splash Screen Avocado.png|Avocado's release CROB Splash Screen Land 8.png|Whipped Cream/Land 8's release |-| Season 3= CROB Splash Screen Season 3.png|Season 3 Season 3 Part 2 title.png|Black Sugar Pirate Ship's release Season 3 Part 2 continued title.png|Squid Ink's release Final Season 3 Tittle Screen.jpg|Pomegranate's release Ovenbreak 2nd Anniversary titlescreen.png|Ovenbreak 2nd Anniversary 6AC6BDDB-9CF2-40EC-97C7-37BBF0667101.jpeg|Hello Kitty event CROB Splash Screen Marshmallow.png|Christmas 2018 CROB Splash Screen Fig.png|Fig’s release CROB Splash Screen Carrot Clash.png|Carrot Clash 4B4261D5-D1F3-4BDA-B11B-589A73DEF765.jpeg|Guild Adventures ED156F63-2169-42E9-9CFF-B8D1F661288F.jpeg|Cyborg Menace 3B9A55BC-23D1-4F80-81E7-04FD199A069F.jpeg|Flames of Glory CROB Splash Screen Mighty Duo.jpg|Mighty Duo |-| Season 4= Tumblr 1fb39b2772296ad6bfa8c3243f50ae6f 5b6c26fd 540.png|Sands of Yogurca 317cd77cad1f3cd2a699b2c02c72103b 4bc28de5 540.png|Cheesecake Manor Mystery The Dragon Awakens.png|The Dragon Awakens CROB birthday3rd.jpg|Happy Cookie Festival (3rd Anniversary) Jolly Winterland.png|Jolly Winterland XQURUZqrLCY.jpg|The Wizard Archives References Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous